


A Ripple in the Water

by mordorisleft



Series: Aye, Avast! [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, But there's some plot, M/M, Pirate AU, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, There's a lot of sex, and almost pirate but is so entirely conflicted commodore thranduil, i guess, ish, sex on the ship, v nice, well more emotions than plot really, with pirate bard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 20:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3460139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mordorisleft/pseuds/mordorisleft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Commodore snapped his gaze back up and pressed his sword forward an inch. "I should arrest you. Right now. For breaking and entering, for stealing, pillaging, plundering - the usual."</p><p>"Mmmm, it's been too long darling and as much as I enjoy our verbal spars, why don't we just skip over the whole 'I'm conflicted about my morals' part and get to the nice, naked part," Bard licked his lips, eyes dropping to the Commodore's lips and the Commodore had to suppress another shiver at the look in Bard's eyes.</p><p>"Watch yourself pirate," the Commodore spit out.</p><p>"I'd prefer to watch you, Thranduil... Preferably under me, and moaning my name."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ripple in the Water

**Author's Note:**

> So look who finally got an AO3 account... Hopefully that'll motivate me to write more? We can always hope I guess...
> 
> Anywho, so pirate barduil is a thing and I've got a burning need to write all about them running around the sea pillaging and plundering (each other erher). So have fun with this, hopefully you thirst over the pirates as much as me.

As the evening grew late, the festivities grew louder and eventually most of the wine had been consumed. The moon was soon high in the sky, illuminating the vast stretch of ocean in an ethereal glow. The small port was proud of their young, but quite accomplished Commodore, and with yet another triumph they decided to celebrate.

It was in the mist of this party the Commodore found himself, once again, warding off the advances of many interested, and quite tipsy beautiful women. It wasn’t that the Commodore wasn’t flattered or that he was repulsed by the women - they were really quite lovely, when they weren’t slurring and giggling their propositions - he just… he was married to the sea, job, whatever. Right.

Seriously, it’s not like he didn’t want to settle down, he just… really, really didn’t want to. At least not here - and it was really becoming a problem.

Commodore Opherion shook his head with a sigh as he, only slightly, stumbled his way through the darkened path the led towards the docks. There were whispers and rumors starting as to why he always turned down his offers, and none of them were going to do him any good in the future. Thinking about his problematic situation always gave him a headache so he decided a night on his girl would do him good.

But the Commodore stopped in his tracks, going cold when he saw his cabin alight, glowing in the pitch-black. Taking a deep breath, he unsheathed his sword slowly and advanced toward Starlight, acutely aware of how much alcohol he had consumed and now realizing it might not have been the best idea to come out here alone, slightly intoxicated.

Climbing aboard the ship in not one of his most graceful attempts, he snuck his way across the deck until he approached the closed door to the Captain’s quarters. He felt a brief flash of annoyance that there were no guards on patrol, and that someone had managed to break into his cabin because of it. Listening intently, the ship was deathly silent and it unnerved Thranduil, but then suddenly a noise emerged from within. There was a crash and a thump, accompanied by a loud curse.

The Commodore decided now would be the best time to enter, in an attempt to catch the intruder off guard, but when he burst into the room, he froze, his mouth dropping open at the sight; on the floor were the broken fragments of what the Commodore supposed was the small shell sitting that he had on his desk, and the man standing over the little pile had a ‘deer in headlights’ expression plastered on his face.

Snapping out of his surprise, the Commodore advanced on the man, ignoring his irritation as the man’s fear quickly morphed into a smirk. Thoroughly annoyed as he had not been expecting to see him, Thranduil trapped Bard between the point of his sword and the wall. Bard had his hands raised with a sultry look to him and the Commodore glared.

“I was wondering how long it would take you to stumble your way up here,” the Commodore suppressed a shiver at the sound of the man’s voice. He shifted and something clattered beneath his feet. They both looked down at the remains of the once beautiful shell.

“Err, sorry about that… I can find you a new one? A nicer one,” Bard offered.

The Commodore snapped his gaze back up and pressed his sword forward an inch. “I should arrest you. Right now. For breaking and entering, for stealing, pillaging, plundering - the usual.”

“Mmmm, it’s been too long darling and as much as I enjoy our verbal spars, why don’t we just skip over the whole ‘I’m conflicted about my morals’ part and get to the nice, naked part,” Bard licked his lips, eyes dropping to the Commodore’s lips and the Commodore had to suppress another shiver at the look in Bard’s eyes.

“Watch yourself _pirate_ ,” the Commodore spit out.

“I’d prefer to watch you, _Thranduil_ ,” and this time Thranduil couldn’t suppress the groan that slipped from his mouth at the way Bard managed to make his voice sound so throaty, so filthy, just by way his tongue wrapped around his given name.

“Preferably under me, and moaning my name.”

Easily now, Bard pushed away Thranduil’s sword, and tugged the Commodore close, arm wrapping around his waist, the other sliding in oh-so-perfectly around the back of his neck. And then, Thranduil couldn’t remember who started it, as usual. Their mouths were clashing together, heat sparked quick as a match, and Thranduil soon found himself not able to get enough of the pirate, not able to get close enough.

The familiar, worn coat was rough under Thranduil’s own smooth fingertips as he ran his hands up Bard’s sides, reveling in his broad shoulders. He pushed the thick coat off with ease and it hit the floor in a heavy heap, before finally settling his hands to tangle within the man’s untamed mane of hair. With a smile, Thranduil tugged roughly, effectively ripping the man’s lips from his own, but he was rewarded with a gasp. He decided to take the opportunity to bite down on Bard’s now swollen lower lip, enjoying the sounds he was pulling from the fiery pirate.

Within moments the cabin was filled with labored breathing, and sweat beaded at both of their temples, for once not because of the thick, Caribbean heat. Suddenly, Thranduil was being pushed back and he let out a whine, looking at Bard with a raised brow. His queries were quickly put to rest when the pirate started to pull the many pins holding his official wig in place and soon with teamwork, his long, pale hair was falling like a curtain around him.

Bard’s eyes darkened considerably at the sight and at the knowledge that this was a vision only few intimate enough with the Commodore saw. Thranduil blushed and he inwardly cursed at the pirate’s ability to evoke such a response from him. Bloody pirate. Wanting to avoid the man’s intense gaze, he pulled their faces back together, slotting their lips with a more suggestive vigor than the last.

Letting one of his hands travel down Bard’s neck, Thranduil enjoyed the feeling of warm and rough skin beneath his fingertips. Thranduil had never been one for facial hair, but the damn pirate grew on him causing the stark contrast between his own smooth skin and Bard’s course stubble to send a shiver down Thranduil’s spine – another reminder of how different they were.

Nimble fingers easily unraveled the ties that held Bard’s shirt closed and as soon as he could, Thranduil’s hand slipped inside. He traced any skin he could reach, digging his fingers into Bard’s bare shoulder, knowing Bard enjoyed the bite his sharp nails gave him. Thranduil used this leverage to tug himself forward, hitching his leg further up on Bard’s hip, causing their groins to press together.

Thranduil let out a breathy laugh at the moan that was torn from Bard’s throat and he pressed forward again, enjoying his power over the pirate.

“Oh you naughty thing. You really shouldn’t play dirty with a pirate,” suddenly Thranduil was gone from his grasp and it took Bard a moment to realize the mistake in his words. Bard drew his palm over his face trying to catch his breath before looking up to see his lover in the same, disheveled boat. Bard took a step forward, but was met with Thranduil taking a step away. Bard sighed.

“We- we shouldn’t be doing this,” Thranduil managed, his eyes growing wide, hands raised.

Bard smirked, “You mean again, right?” Evidently his humor was not appreciated and he was met with a glare. He could practically see the wall start to close up over Thranduil’s face.

“This isn’t right – you’re a low life, I should be _arresting_ you.” Bard had to admit; the man was radiant when he grew angry, so if Bard decided to tease and irritate the man more than he should it couldn’t possibly be his fault. But this wasn’t the first time this doubt had happened, so the sting of the words didn’t hurt as much as it had the first few times, though Bard hoped after tonight it would be the last they had of this conversation.

“But you aren’t. Because you don’t really want to do that, do you Thranduil? I mean, if you did, you would have done it any of the last twenty times, but every time, you don’t – you let me go,” Thranduil remained quiet, but at least when Bard approached this time, he didn’t move away. Bard took that as a good sign and continued.

“And that’s because you envy me. I know you yearn for the same freedom that I have – you crave it. You can have it…” Bard’s offer was tempting and Thranduil felt the seductive words begin to affect him. Bard finally stopped directly in front of Thranduil, and, tentatively, reached up to cup his cheek, caressing the smooth skin with the pad of his thumb.

Thranduil’s eyes fluttered shut and he leaned into the touch.

“Come with me – we could rule the seas together, you and I. We’d be the most admired and fearful captains on the water.” Now only a hair width away, Bard closed the rest of their distance, pressing his mouth back to Thranduil’s. First, he brushed his lips against Thranduil’s tentatively, but the second time when he felt pressure returned he surged forward, stroking Thranduil’s lower lip with his tongue until the Commodore opened his mouth to his advances.

The heat they felt earlier easily flared back to life when doubts were just as easily fleeting as they came and Thranduil’s hands grasped at Bard’s hips, tugging the man’s shirt free from his pants. Bard tore his lips from Thranduil’s with a groan when the Commodore’s fingers ghosted along his still clothed cock and he couldn’t find himself to be irritated when the sound of Thranduil’s musical laugh hit his ears.

Clever fingers worked the rest of the ties free on his shirt, and soon it was being ripped up and over his head. The hot Caribbean air engulfed him, but he shivered still when Thranduil’s hands immediately returned to their place on his hips, thumbs stroking at the skin above the waistband of his trousers enticingly. One thumb traced over a tattoo that disappeared beneath the pant line, Thranduil not even having to look to know its shape – an elk’s head.The first appearance the new tattoo had made had originally startled Thranduil at the implications, but his doubts soon washed away into a fiery burn of possession.

“Bed. Bed, bed, bed,” Bard mumbled out desperately between kisses.

Thranduil’s lips moved to his neck, and the taller man steered them around the room until the back of Bard’s legs hit the bed. They tumbled onto the luxurious mattress – a quite impressive one really for a ship’s quarters – and Thranduil dragged his lips from the warm body beneath him, his eyes feasting on the sight before him.

Bard looked delightfully on his way to being undone beneath the Commodore. His skin was flushed pretty, his lips were already and bright pink and his hair fanned out beautifully around him. The man really did make an enticing picture and it was no wonder Thranduil always found himself without control around him.

Bard always felt like he was drowning in these sheets. Not coming from a very high household, and then quickly being thrust into the world of piracy, Bard had never had the time nor cash for the finer things in life. The soft and lavish sheets that adorned the Commodore’s bed had always felt like what he imagined a cloud would and he grinned lazily, stretching out a top them – and if Thranduil’s lip slipped out in a pout and his eyes darkened, that definitely wasn’t Bard’s fault.

A sultry look came over Thranduil’s face and Bard swallowed thickly, but when Thranduil slunk away it was Bard’s turn to pout at the sudden loss of gorgeous blonde in his hands.

Thranduil began by shrugging off his heavy Commodore’s coat and vest, folding them over a nearby chair – it was the least he could to keep his formal attire from ruin if he was about to be debauched, again, by a pirate. He also made sure to retrieve one of the small vials of oil he kept in his cabinet, tossing it onto the bed beside Bard.

Continuing his stripping, he slowly started untying the laces that held his intricate shirt together. He let his fingers linger against his skin and as he pulled the shirt over his head and threw it to the floor, his eyes met Bard’s and he shivered at the predatory gaze he found. Bard was sitting up on his elbows, watching his show through hooded eyes. His clever tongue darted out to lick his lips and Thranduil almost let out a moan at the sight. But no, the show must go on.

Though, it could be argued that Thranduil stripped the rest of his clothing much faster than he had originally intended, but that’s not important.

Once he was stark naked, he approached the bed and slowly slid each boot from Bard’s feet. He let his hands wander up Bard’s toned calves till they rested on his knees and leaned forward. Letting his lips ghost ever so close to Bard’s, Thranduil pulled away before Bard could claim his lips and smirked. With a finger, he firmly pushed Bard’s chest and the man fell back with an _oomph_.

“Patience is a virtue, scoundrel,” Thranduil chided.

Thranduil slid his hands up Bard’s thighs, feeling the strength they possessed, until they reached the clasps on Bard’s breeches.

“I have no virtue,” Bard purred, but Thranduil heard the pirate's breath quicken. Thranduil grinned and he snapped Bard’s pants open, revealing skin inch by inch. Bard lifted his hips and Thranduil easily tugged the final article of clothing from them, and at long last they were finally all heated skin.

Thranduil wasted no time in sliding over Bard, straddling his hips like he belonged there. Bard’s hands automatically went to the man’s slim hips, and Thranduil grinned as he ran his hands up and down the toned chest before him. What a pretty sight - Bard flushed, his chest heaving in anticipation.

“Well, it’s lucky I have no patience then,” Thranduil responded.

Using his position, Thranduil leaned forward on the palms he had pressed onto Bard’s lovely chest so that he could slowly drag his hips forward, sliding their erections together against Bard’s toned stomach. Bard’s fingers dug into the skin at Thranduil’s hips and his head was thrown back in the sheets as a gasp tore itself from his throat.

“Will you _please_ quit being such a tease,” the pirate growled.

Thranduil pressed forward until their chests were touching, dragging his hand down Bard’s side. He nosed at Bard’s presented neck and licked a stripe up from his collar to edge of his jaw. Bard released a heavy breath.

“Mhm, like you don’t love it,” he whispered against heated skin before he was pulling back. Bard growled but his cock jumped when he heard the pop of the cork coming free from the vile of oil.

They re-arranged further up on the bed and Thranduil settled himself between Bard’s legs, nudging them open wide. After coating two fingers in plenty of oil, Thranduil draped himself over Bard’s form, supporting his weight on one arm as the other found it’s way to Bard’s entrance.

Stroking Bard’s hole with his index finger, Thranduil felt Bard tense slightly beneath him. It had been a while since Thranduil had last seen the pirate and it gave him a sliver of hope that the man had not been with anyone else on his adventures away from him. Looking to comfort his lover, Thranduil nudged at Bard’s jaw with his nose so the man would turn his face and he could fuse their mouths together.

Bard sighed into his mouth, and just as Thranduil slipped his tongue inside, he pressed at the tight muscle with his finger, and breeched Bard until his knuckle. He swallowed Bard’s gasp, doing his best to distract his lover as he pumped his finger deeper within him. Thranduil moved his lips to Bard’s jaw to allow the panting man to breath, enjoying how loudly he exhaled and the way his chest expanded beneath him.

When Thranduil started to feel Bard’s hips pushing back, he slipped a second finger in beside his first, scissoring Bard open beneath him. Bard grunted and squeezed Thranduil’s bicep. It was as Thranduil’s fingertips brushed over Bard’s prostate when the man let out a sharp keen. The broken sound caused Thranduil to slump, thrusting his own throbbing cock against Bard’s thigh and let out a groan of his own.

He pressed against Bard’s prostate one more time, enjoying the string of curses it brought out of the man, before slipping his fingers free and sitting up. Bard’s eyes snapped open and he watched as Thranduil opened the vile once more and slathered his own cock in a generous amount of oil. Thranduil tugged at himself a few times, his mouth dropping open with a heavy breath and Bard felt his own desire burn brighter at the sight.

“Fuck,” the wrecked tone of Bard’s voice caused Thranduil to stop his motions and look up at the man. Bard was leaning up on his elbows again, legs spread wide open as he watched Thranduil with a look of pure desire on his face. “If you could please stop touching your own dick, I know another place you can put it.”

Thranduil laughed, breathy, and draped himself over Bard again. “Oh really.” Silken strands of hair fell down around them in a curtain and Thranduil flipped it so it fell over one shoulder. His cock nudged at Bard’s entrance and Bard growled.

“Thranduil, I swear…” they both knew his threat was empty, and Thranduil loved the desperation that leaked into the words.

“Mhm, you do swear. A lot,” Thranduil mouthed along Bard’s jawline. “You’ve got an absolutely filthy mouth.” Their mouths crashed together, and Thranduil pushed his hips forward, slipping inside of his lover.

“Nguh,” was mumbled between messy kisses and Thranduil kept a slow, but steady slide until he was seated completely to the hilt. Thranduil rested his forehead on Bard’s collar, trying to catch his breath at the feeling of being sheathed deep inside his warm and tight lover, while Bard tried to relax enough for them to continue.

Suddenly Bard laughed awkwardly and Thranduil looked up in confusion. Bard almost looked embarrassed, and it made Thranduil slightly uncomfortable to see the usually so confidant pirate avoiding his gaze.

“It’s uh, been a while since… not since last time we…I haven't...” Bard trailed off, refusing to look at Thranduil.

The Commodore was hit with a rush of relief at the confirmation Bard had not taken on any lovers other than himself. Although the pirate had made to mention many times how deeply he apparently cared for the Commodore, there was always a part of him that doubted the pirate’s hushed words of affection. But it surprised Thranduil that when he heard that Bard had kept himself to himself his heart fluttered and he couldn’t stop himself from surging forward to claim Bard’s lips in a passionate kiss.

Bard responded easily to the advances, allowing the Commodore to take dominance over the kiss. This embrace felt different somehow, he could feel something _more_ waiting just beneath the surface as Thranduil desperately caressed and nipped at his swollen lips and hope surged within the pirate’s chest. His hand had anchored itself to the back of Thranduil’s neck, and he rubbed his thumb soothingly along the smooth skin of Thranduil’s jaw in a moment of tenderness.

When they broke apart, the shift caused their hips to jostle, reminding them of their throbbing needs and Thranduil let out a whine, thrusting slightly. “Ah- Fuck.”

Thranduil pulled his hips back, snapping them forward roughly and he groaned at the feeling of his cock dragging through the tight heat that was Bard. He pumped his hips again and dove in with a rough rhythm that had both of them panting in no time.

“Fuck, Thrand-” Bard bit out, his fingers digging into the Commodore’s shoulders. The rough slamming of Thranduil’s was quite nice indeed, but it was no longer enough and Bard found himself craving more, so he got an idea. “This is nice and all, but you haven’t gone soft on me, have you Commodore?”

Bard’s words did the trick and Thranduil huffed, his chest rumbling. His hand closed around Bard’s throat and he squeezed, barely a moment’s worth of pressure before it was gone, and Bard throat fluttered as he choked, his dick jumping where it was trapped between them.

“Watch yourself, _Captain_ ,” Thranduil sneered.

Thranduil’s hips sped up significantly as he reached down to throw one of Bard’s legs higher around his waist. The new position allowed him to reach deeper and Bard let out a filthy moan, tugging at Thranduil’s roots. The Commodore’s lips found their way back to Bard’s skin as he continued to ravish the man completely beneath him.

“Mhm, it pleases me greatly you haven’t taken another lover while we were apart,” Bard groaned as Thranduil’s words blew over the wet mark he just sucked onto his neck. “You’re mine,” the Commodore all but growled as his movements became forceful.

Bard keened and tugged Thranduil’s hips roughly with his heels. The Commodore groaned at the harsh maneuvered and Bard smirked. “I think I quite like it when you’re jealous.”

Thranduil huffed out a breath of annoyance. “I’m not jealous.”

Bard leaned up to nibble on the tip of Thranduil’s ear, and was rewarded with a guttural groan and faltering thrust.

“Sure you’re not. So it’d be okay if I had propositioned another man, seduced him into my bed,” Bard trailed his kisses down Thranduil’s neck, “put my tongue on his cock and let him fuck me into the she- ahng.”

As quick as Thranduil’s hand had been on Bard’s cock it was gone and Thranduil growled, “Shut. Up. Don’t make me gag you.”

Bard moaned a breathless laugh. “Oh, now wouldn’t _that_ be something. Mark it down on the bucket list, shall I?” the Commodore swore lowly at the image.

Then Thranduil’s mouth was covering his own and Bard couldn’t find it in himself to care that their verbal match had been cut short as the Commodore’s tongue worked his mouth just as well as his cock worked his body. At the thought of how angered Thranduil had gotten thinking about Bard with another man he felt pure bliss wash over him and suddenly, he was moving.

With all the strength and self-restraint he could muster, he shoved at Thranduil’s chest, pushing the man back enough so he could slide out from beneath him. When Thranduil’s cock slipped free of Bard, they both groaned in protest, but Bard continued to manhandle until Thranduil was seated against the headboard. Before Thranduil could say anything Bard was throwing a leg over Thranduil’s hips, grasping his thick cock, and sliding back down till he was full again.

Anchoring his hands on Thranduil’s broad shoulders, Bard grinned at the man as he ground his hips down. Thranduil cursed and Bard murmured, “that’s more I like it.”

Bard began to languidly ride Thranduil, the small whimpers and cusses the other man whispered fueling his need. When Thranduil’s eyes snapped shut and he licked his lips in a way that could only be described as sinful, Bard felt the coil in him snap.

“You wicked man, damn you,” he murmured gruffly before his tempo increased dramatically, his hips working to milk Thranduil’s cock.

His mouth found its way to Thranduil’s ear and he sucked on the sensitive tip again, causing Thranduil’s grip on his hips to tighten and a shiver to run through his body. But the reaction wasn’t quite what Bard had hoped for so he decided to up his game.

Trailing his lips down, he sucked on the base of Thranduil’s neck till he knew a mark would remain before scraping his teeth across the damp skin. A string of curses flew from Thranduil’s lips and Bard reveled at how well he knew this man’s body. Before Thranduil could recover, Bard bit down roughly. Thranduil’s hips bucked up wildly and he shouted out Bard’s name.

“Bard, you cruel man. Don’t play dirty.”

Bard chuckled against Thranduil’s skin, his laughter coming out more breathy than normal.

“Pirate,” was Bard’s response.

As their orgasms approached, their movements became frantic, and the cabin filled with humid air, labored breathing and low moans. When Thranduil’s hand suddenly closed around Bard’s weeping cock, the man keened and it only took a few tugs and the hushed words, “Come for me, Captain,” before Bard was coming, cock throbbing in Thranduil’s fist as he spilled between their bodies. He slumped forward, boneless for a moment as he tried to catch his breath.

When Thranduil groaned and shifted his hips, Bard huffed. Tired, but determined, Bard slipped off Thranduil, ignoring the man’s angered protests, and quickly swallowed the man’s cock, squeezing whatever inches he couldn’t taste with his fist. After a few licks and strokes, Thranduil was moaning out Bard’s name in the most immoral way, and coming down the pirate’s throat, who, swallowed it all enthusiastically.

Bard pulled off with a pop and crawled back up the bed until so he could collapse half on top of Thranduil. The man grunted at the sudden weight on his chest, but he sluggishly slung an arm around Bard’s trim waist, tugging him closer.

The room was quiet again as the two men relaxed into the sheets, content to lie together in silence – well, beside their heavy breathing. When Bard murmered the frighteningly familiar words into Thranduil’s chest he felt his heart stop and he froze.

“I love you,” his voice was sluggish and he sounded completely content, which only managed to frighten Thranduil more. He swallowed and in a panic, did the only thing he could do distract them both from those dangerous emotions.

Thranduil teased Bard’s dick until he was groaning against him and stirring in his hand and once again, their heat grew and they drew together in a fury of passion. Drowning together in the sheets, they stayed tangled, wreathing and moaning together until the sun broke the sky and the last of their energy spent.

* * * * * *

It had been a few hours since the sun had risen, and Thranduil knew that soon he would be looked for. His chest tightened at the thought of another day, and the thought of Bard leaving and not seeing the damned pirate until he wandered into port next. He tightened his arm around said man and pulled him closer, pressing a soft kiss to his head.

Bard sighed and listened in silence as the port started to wake up, noises from the markets drifting faintly in through the windows. Eventually, the silence had become too much for Bard and he felt curiosity burn at the back of his mind again, so he spoke.

“Mhm, I didn’t know you were one for sticking around.” Thranduil continued to drag his hand through Bard’s locks, lazily untangling the strands and Bard waited anxiously for the man’s response.

“Yeah, well, I’m not,” Thranduil responded, but his actions contradicted his words when he pulled Bard closer, burying his face in Bard’s hair. “…usually.”

Bard laughed and prayed Thranduil couldn’t feel how his heart fluttered in his chest at the hope the Commodore’s words brought him. Irrational hope of course.

“I hope you’re not looking for more, because I am utterly exhausted after that.”

Bard smirked into Thranduil’s chest and lifted his head to look at the taller man. He trailed his hand down his side and when he stroked Thranduil’s softened cock with his index finger, it jumped. Thranduil’s breath caught in his throat.

“Mhm, are you sure about that, because it seems like your dick says otherwise…”

Thranduil groaned. “You are insatiable. Definitely do not get laid often enough.”

The comment brought their light conversation to a halt, the nudging of a deeper topic they had been dancing around. After a moment, Bard spoke.

“I meant what I said you know.”

“Bard, not again,” Thranduil sighed and the fingers that had been tracing lines on his abdomen stilled.

Bard shifted, sitting up on the bed, and Thranduil looked out the window, refusing to look at the pirate who had managed to captivate his heart. He could feel Bard’s eyes burning a hole through the back of his head.

“I’ve meant it. Every time. When I said you could come with me – that we could coast the sea, free and _together_ …” fingers tangled with his own. When Thranduil didn’t respond, Bard sighed. “I’m tired. Every time I leave, I leave my heart behind and I can no longer stand the ache of its absence, of _your_ absence…. Come with me, love.”

“I can’t,” Thranduil’s throat was suddenly dry. Everything he wanted was being presented to him on a platter and he found himself refusing. Thranduil would never understand himself sometimes.

Bard felt his heart break, as it did every time, but he refused to give up. “Of course you can, we can run away, right now before the day starts. We could be gone before anyone even realizes what has happened.”

Thranduil’s heart pounded in his chest at the thought, and he realized it was out of excitement. He was excited at the thought of running away with Bard, from his responsibilities, to actually and truly be _with_ Bard. Setting his jaw, he looked down at where their hands were now twined together.

“You don’t understand, I’ve got responsibilities, I can’t just go running off. I’ve got people to take care of-“

“You could take care of me.”

Thranduil’s heart stopped in his chest at the broken whisper of words, the plea of a desperate man.

“Did I not just spend all evening taking care of you,” Thranduil tried to lighten the mood, to derail his dangerous thoughts of serious consideration. Bard had a way of completely consuming him, mind, body, and soul in a way that was truly dangerous.

“Thranduil… please look at me.”

Thranduil’s head snapped up and he was taken aback by how vulnerable Bard looked in that moment. The usually cocky and confident pirate had never looked so wide-eyed, not even when he faced the noose. The rare, vulnerable side of Bard threw Thranduil off kilter, and for once he didn’t know what to do.

Bard moved closer, and skimmed his nose along Thranduil’s neck, welcoming the scratch of scruff against his sensitive skin. Leaning into the touch, Thranduil let his eyes flutter shut as he enjoyed the sensations. That’s when the words were whispered into his skin again, “I love you.”

Lips brushed against his sensitive skin as old words were whispered again, “Come with me,” and as Thranduil’s resolve started to crumble, he let himself become consumed.


End file.
